


Non Serviam

by ussdawntreader



Series: Dazzlenova [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half a sequel to <a href="http://fullondazzled.livejournal.com/6447.html">Dazzlenova</a>.  Castiel finds out and his reaction is not what Dean expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Serviam

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for [](http://tracy-loo-who.livejournal.com/profile)[**tracy_loo_who**](http://tracy-loo-who.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. I gave her two decoy gifts, but apparently I worked on them too much and not enough on this fic because it's three hours too late (AND THAT'S PST. MORE HER TIME D:). The biggest TY in the universe to [](http://starlitshore.livejournal.com/profile)[**starlitshore**](http://starlitshore.livejournal.com/) and [](http://faith-girl222.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://faith-girl222.livejournal.com/)**faith_girl222** for cheerleading and helping my madness. Part Two will be posted soon. ish.

**Title:** Non Serviam  
 **Author:** [](http://katrinaswift.livejournal.com/profile)[**katrinaswift**](http://katrinaswift.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Half a sequel to [Dazzlenova](http://fullondazzled.livejournal.com/6447.html). Castiel finds out and his reaction is not what Dean expected.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. D:  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** IF YOU ARE IN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING FANDOMS YOU WILL PROBABLY HATE ME FOR THIS: SUPERNATURAL, TWILIGHT, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA, THE BOSS.  
 **Notes:** So this is for [](http://tracy-loo-who.livejournal.com/profile)[**tracy_loo_who**](http://tracy-loo-who.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. I gave her two decoy gifts, but apparently I worked on them too much and not enough on this fic because it's three hours too late (AND THAT'S PST. MORE HER TIME D:). The biggest TY in the universe to [](http://starlitshore.livejournal.com/profile)[**starlitshore**](http://starlitshore.livejournal.com/) and [](http://faith-girl222.livejournal.com/profile)[**faith_girl222**](http://faith-girl222.livejournal.com/) for cheerleading and helping my madness. Part Two will be posted soon. ish.

 

 

Lucifer's Underground Lair  
April 07  
0300h

Dean kind of hates Eastern philosophy. That sort of "all this has happened before and all this will happen again" bullshit pisses him off. A lot.

So a year later, when he is once again bound to chair and held captive by something he hates, the irony is very much unappreciated.

His manacles are carefully etched with angel and demon lore, spells of confining for both species. He has tried to hulk out of them several times in the past week, but they hold him fast, securely. He's underground. He can feel the difference in the air, smell the dankness of the dirt behind the walls.

He's so thirsty.

But...there she is. Even if Dean didn't hate the Devil on principle, he would hate the vessel Lucifer chose. She is the perfect hyprid of angel and demon - white blonde hair like a halo, red dress cut temptingly to reveal shoulders, hips, legs. She's beautiful and evil and delicious and he can smell the blood pulsing under that smooth golden skin.

"Hello, Dean."

He never sees her arrive and he never sees her leave, it just happens. Even now with enhanced senses, he only feels her arrival after she is in his sight. Fucking vampire senses.

"What - what is this?" Dean asks. He wants to look down at his bonds, at the devil's trap within the angel spellwork on the floor, but he is afraid. He does not take his eyes off her, like prey hypnotised by the predator.

"Judgement Day."

She says it without glee, without malice, without triumph. And Dean, oh, he is afraid.

 

+

Jackson, WY  
Last year  
May 03  
0400h

In the end, Dean accidentally draws the short straw. Him and Sam got the hell out of Washington, and he drove all night and all day and all night again before Sam complained about maybe sleeping in a real bed again soon.

So Sam sleeps alone in another room and Dean is awake. As always.

Old habits, human habits, they're hard to break. He has showered, brushed his teeth, put on pyjama pants. He's just leaving the bathroom when he catches sight of himself in the mirror -- so pale, so alien -- and the sham that is his nightly regimen leaves him stunned.

He glares at his reflection with his own strange eyes, surveys it critically. The only variant in the expanse of smooth skin is the faint mark of a handprint. Castiel's mark.

He fits his hand into it, this last remnant of the life he left behind.

Without warning, he feels the presence of another person in the room. He sees Castiel's reflection in the mirror, unafraid though housed in that delicate human vessel. He takes a breath -- a mistake. He can smell every vein and artery that make up that body.

After a moment, Dean feels sure enough of his own reflexes to turn and face Castiel.

"Um. Cas?"

Dean tries to remember if he's ever seen Castiel eat before. He's fairly certain he hasn't, so Cas drinking bubble tea would be a first.

"Dean."

Apparently, Castiel is one of those obnoxiously loud chewers.

"Why did you summon me here?"

Dean shakes his head. "Sorry to interrupt your bubble tea extravaganza but I have a bit of a problem."

Castiel takes a slurping sip. "What is it?"

Maybe he didn't notice because it's dark. That has to be it. "I'm kind of ... different now."

Tilting his head, Castiel studies him. For an awkwardly long time. Finally, he says, "You are as you should be."

"WHAT? I'm a fucking vampire! And a sub-par one at that!"

"Dean, you have to understand...it's part of -"

"If you say 'Heaven's plan', I might have to rip you apart and burn the pieces."

Castiel is silent.

"So what you're saying is that it's Heaven's plan for me to get kidnapped and transformed by fictional vampires, to be able to sparkle in the sun and dazzle people frequently?"

Castiel remains silent, but with a hint of sheepishness.

"Answer me!"

"You were to be ... augmented. Transformed into more than your frail human body."

"I think I'd rather be Terminator than a glorified statue!"

Wincing, Castiel says, "Uriel* appeared before Stephenie Meyer to inspire her. She was meant to create an angel, a character who was transformed into a warrior. This vision was perverted, Dean. Changed."

"You mean, I was supposed to be an angel, but instead I became Edward Cullen?!" If it could have, Dean's voice would have cracked with hysteria. It would almost be funny -- almost.

"What was meant to be is irrelevant, Dean. You are as you need to be."

Dean pauses. "My arsenal had to include diamond skin?"

"Dean, even in this form, you are able to behold an angel's true form. That was the purpose of your transformation." Another slurp of tea.

Furrowing his brow, Dean processes this new information.

"Can I?"

Castiel chews on a tapioca ball, looking rather bovine. "Can you what?"

"....See your true form?"

"OH!" Cas straightens and there's a flash, like someone taking a picture of you in the dark. When Dean's eyes adjust, he sees what can only be Castiel - a creature formed of light and shadow and wings.

"Cas," Dean says after a minute, as the angel reshapes himself into his human form.

"You dazzle me."

+

May 03  
1100 h

“Wait, you saw Castiel’s true form? What did he look like?” Sam is clearly a little jealous.

“Like a breaking dawn,” Dean cracks.

Sam doesn’t even dignify that with a response. “What did he say? Where is he now?”

“He went to go finds someone in command. Said he’d come back soon.”

"When will he be back? Did he say anything about...your condition?"

"He was cool with it."

" _COOL WITH IT_ ‽ How could he be cool with it? You're a vampire!"

Dean explains a bit about him being meant to be a vampire and what it means for the angels. And when Sam asks how exactly that happened, Dean explains that too.

"You can stop laughing now."

Sam's only response is to wipe tears from his eyes.

+

Memphis, TN  
June 11  
1830 h

Dean hunts ghosts with Sammy, fights demons with the angels, and learns what it means to be an angel from Castiel.

He helps them stop Lilith from breaking a few seals, after particularly grueling hunts that leave Sam exhausted and able to sleep for days (Dean envies him so, so much).

He thinks he understands what is happening -- seals breaking = apocalypse unleashed. Simple math, right?

But he begins to realise just how much of this is out of his grasp when Castiel murmurs the name _Lucifer_ in hushed tones. It's not much but Dean has to wonder.

He mentions this to Sam, who tells him that Ruby has informed him that they must kill Lilith before the 66 seals are broken.

Dean pauses.

"Wait. Ruby? When did she get back in town?"

Sam shuffles his feet. Looks down. "A while ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Dean thinks his voice is calm. But Sam knows him best.

"Look, she just -- she drops by when you're out...hunting. We talk, she leaves. It's not a big deal."

"Being friends with a demon is always a big deal, Sammy." He stands up, about to make a point, and even though he's still not as tall as his little brother (this transformation was really not goddamn worth it), Sam's body reacts instinctively to the predator that is his brother.

Blood pulsing. Pupils dilating. Breaths shallow. _Pre-_

Dean doesn't even allow himself to finish the thought before he flees. Again.

+

Venice Beach, CA  
August 11  
0000h

Sam's argument is that Ruby gave them a weapon against her own kind. Ergo, they should trust her.

Dean's argument is that she's a demon. Ergo, they should not trust her.

Later that night, he is returning to the motel after a hunt, and he meets the woman in red for the first time.

"Hello Dean," she says, stepping out of the shadows, allowing him to get a good look at her.

He is immediately on the defensive. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"You know who I am, Dean," she purrs, approaching him, draping herself over him (she's as tall as he is). He tries to shake her off, but his muscles don't respond.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I am angel of God sent here to protect you. To love you, guide you." Her hair is flashes in the dim light like a halo and he almost believes her.

"To what end?" he spits out. And it is then, hearing the words she put in his mouth that he understands that yes, this is Lucifer. And yes, she will kill him.

She smiles into his face, almost innocent, almost evil. "To the end of the human race."

The light recedes and then returns and he is alone. He is aware of Sam watching him through the window, but cannot sense shock from him. It never happened.

Maybe.

+

Rochester, NY  
September 21  
2311 h

Sammy, his little brother, drinks demon blood. He's been drinking blood and Dean wants to throw up.

Sammy doesn't thirst. Sammy doesn't want it, not the way Dean does, like it's the last drop of water in the desert and if he doesn't have it, the consequences be damned.

But he saw the dried flecks on the corners of Sam's mouth, smelt it stale on his breath, and he left before he killed his little brother.

"Now you know," Castiel says.

They are walking together, side by side. And maybe Dean should run, run off the rage, the frustration, and the helplessness. But he doesn't. And they walk sedately through the streets with nowhere to go and nothing to say.

And finally, finally Dean asks what he must: "What do I now, Cas?"

"Try to stop him. Make him cease. Keep trying to stop Lilith. Keep praying."

Dean smiles at the last. "I do a different kind of preying now."

"Stop, Dean," Castiel says. "This is no joke. What's coming is terrifying and stopping it must be in everything we do."

"He's right, Dean," another voice adds.

She leans forward with a smile, so he can see her beside Castiel. _She has no scent_ , he can sense her only by sight. A hallucination (when was the last time he slept?).

"Faith -- your faith -- could be what everything depends on," Castiel continues. "Are you prepared?"

Dean has no answer.

"Pray, Dean," Castiel urges. "Pray hard."

"The end times are approaching," Lucifer tells him, gently, as though this is news. "Humanity's final chapters are about to be written."

Abruptly, Castiel disappears. So does she.

But her final words ring in Dean's ears: "And you -- you, Dean Winchester, will be its author."

 

+

Jacksonville, FL  
November 1  
2100

 

Ruby's blood streams from the cut on her forearm, Sam's head dipped to slurp it up. Dean is sick from the smell of Ruby's blood, it smells heady and enticing and so, so delicious. He could be intoxicated by the smell alone, except for this terrifying tableau.

"Sam."

He looks up and his are dark - not with desire or surprise, but demon-black and Dean knows now that they are both abominations.

Sam blinks and his are normal again, but in the time his blink took, Dean has moved. Moved from the door across the room, pulled Sam away and thrown Ruby through the wall into the parking lot outside.

"You evil bitch," he snarls, standing over her, not even breathing hard. He picks up, heaving her over his head, ready to throw her again.

"Dean! No!" His brother is too close to him, trying to tackle him down. It probably feels like trying to tackle a brick wall, but Dean drops her in surprise anyway. Dean feels all that blood roaring with adrenaline under Sam's skin, it feels hot against the cold of Dean's body.

Ruby escapes in a cloud of black smoke.

"What the fuck!" Dean yells, the snarl in his voice making his words barely articulate. "What are you doing?" He recognises the signs Sam's body gives to the proximity of a vampire: eyes widening, horrified...and Dean _does not care_. His whole body rejoices in Sam's fear and he grins into his brother's face.

"Dean," Sam manages, "get off me."

"No." He holds Sam pinned. And Sam is shivering in real fear, struggling to get away. Dean drinks in the scent of fear and oh, it is excellent.

"You listen to me, Sammy, and you listen good. I don't give a shit what Azazel dropped in your mouth, if I catch you drinking anymore of this shit, I will hunt you myself. I will rip you apart and burn the pieces like the monster you'll be. _And I'll like it_."

He lets Sam get up, scramble away. "You don't mean that," Sam says with a certainty he probably doesn't feel. But he should because Dean doesn't mean it, he would never -- like it.

"Just get the hell out of here," Dean says, tiredly. "And tell your girlfriend to find a new meatsuit. This one's done for." He breaks the vessel's neck with an efficient twist.

Sam looks horrified. "Dean --"

"Leave!"

Dean doesn't know what his face shows, but Sam looks for a second and takes off. He takes the Impala, but Dean doesn't care. He has more efficient means of travel now.

He looks up and there she is, mere inches away.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," Dean blasphemes. "What now?"

"I am so proud of you, Dean."

"Why?" She looks pointedly at the corpse at his feet.

"It's what makes you human."

"Are you fucking kidding? I'm about as far away from human as you can get without drinking demon blood! And you want to tell me that murder is what makes me human?"

She enfolds him in her arms and he wants desperately to shake her off and throw her away too. But he can't, muscles just won't respond. He is powerless before her.

"You, your race, invented murder," Lucifer croons in his ear. "Invented killing for sport, greed, envy. It's man's one true art form."

"Fuck off," Dean replies. And for once, she does.

+

Springfield, MA  
December 09  
0100h

 

It's the unthinkable.

Castiel stands before Dean. "You must stop him by any means necessary."

"I can't," Dean chokes out -- mind preoccupied by his promise, the one he made Sam in that motel parking lot a month ago.

"You must. The road your brother travels is coming to an end and what he finds there --"

Dean doesn't catch what Cas says next because she's there, talking over him. She leans against the wall, close to Dean, able to whisper in his ear.

"Why are you so caught up in their affairs, Dean?"

But Cas is looking at him, clearly expecting an answer.

"God!" Dean explodes. "When did everything get so fucked?" He laughs, mirthlessly. "And so quickly."

Twin expressions of bewilderment. But her face quickly relaxes into a smile and she looks to Cas.

"It doesn't matter why," Castiel states. "It is happening and we need you to stop it."

"I don't even know where he is! Bitch took my ride!"

"Then find someone who does."

And Cas is gone again and Dean almost doesn't refrain from putting his fist in the wall. "Sometimes, I hate that guy."

"For once, Dean, you can stop manipulating the world and let destiny take its course."

"You heard the man -- I can't just sit here, I have to stop Sam. Because of ...armageddon." Saying that without reference to the movie will never not be weird. Oh. And he just started conversing with his hallucination.

Lucifer smiles that smile he has come to know and hate. "If there's one thing we know about human beings with certainty: they are masters of self-destruction."

And she's gone before he has a response.

"Bitch!"

+

Forks, WA  
December 11  
1400 h

When Dean walks out of the woods and up to the house, she's waiting for him on the top step.

"I saw you three days ago," she tells him. "What took you so long?"

He smiles at her. He'd forgotten what she was like.

She doesn't wait for an answer. "You're driving."

He easily catches the keys she tosses him. Lambourghini. It feels like cheating, a little bit.

"Come on. I saw him in Michigan."

"Why are we driving?"

A shrug. And she won't look him in the eye.

+

Highway 80, Nebraska  
December 14  
0700 h

Zachariah arrives in the backseat.

"This sounds like the beginning of a bad joke," Dean says. "A psychic, a vampire, and an angel are driving to Michigan --"

Together: "Shut up, Dean."

"It's happening tomorrow. You might want to drive a little faster," Zachariah informs them. He is _such_ a smarmy bastard.

Dean and Alice look at each other. They'll have to run. Dean doesn't ask what she saw. Maybe just the car abandoned by the side of the road.

Zach has left by the time he pulls over.

"Ready?" Alice is stretching her quads, pulling her legs behind her, one after the other. It's an unnecessary gesture and Dean grins at it.

"Baby, this town rips the bones from your back," Dean says by way of reply.

The right corner of her mouth twitches. "It's a death trap; it's a suicide rap."

"We gotta get out while we're young."

"'Cause tramps like us..."

"Baby, we were born to run."

+

Detroit, MI  
December 15  
2100 h

"Is he here?" Dean asks. He can only wait patiently for Alice as they peruse the outskirts of Detroit, looking for Sam. Well, Dean is looking for the Impala and if Sam knows what's good for him, he'll still have it.

He can feel time condensing, knows time is short. If it's not already too late.

"I don't -" Alice begins, her head twitching, twisting. Her face scrunches together as if in intense pain.

And she gasps. "Dean. Dean, he's not here. He was never here. They lied to us. The angels...lied."

Dean already knows what it feels like when his heart stops beating. It stopped eight months ago. But this -- it shouldn't be a shock (they were dicks after all), but it is. That they would lie about this, so close to the end...

Even Cas.

It's the only way he knows to call him efficiently, so Dean rips off his shirt and fits his hand into the handprint on his shoulder.

Cas does not appear.

He should have known better. Should have known better than to trust angels, like Sammy should have known better than to trust a demon. They're at war, an eternal war, and all's fair, all the time.

He's on his knees now, hand still clutching his shoulder and Alice kneels beside him. "He's going to kill Lilith. Ruby has given him enough demon blood that he's too powerful to stop. He's going to kill her, and break the final seal because Lilith _is_ the final seal. And he will unleash Lucifer."

Speak of the Devil.

She's standing over them. Alice looks through her blindly and Dean should have known those few days respite were too good to last.

"If Cas doesn't show," Alice says. But that's all she can say. There's no way they'll reach Sam in time without angelic intervention.

"Relax, Dean. You think I've brought you this far just to let it end here?"

"I just need something! Anything!" And he is talking to Cas, he's talking to Alice. He is not talking to this apparition of Lucifer before him.

"You've got me. I'm here for you." Lucifer leans down, places her elegant hand over his.

Castiel appears.

"Well, you took your sweet time," Dean snarls. "Take me to him. Now."

"Dean -- I can't."

"You can't? You're gonna let my little brother make Apocalypse Right Now, but you can't let me try to stop it?"

Castiel takes a step back. "This is the will of Heaven, Dean. I cannot stop it."

"But you can _try_ ," Dean shouts. "You could at least try before giving up and letting Lucifer rise."

She smirks at him and he pretends he doesn't see.

"It's already too late," Castiel tells him, quietly.

Alice stands in a fluid motion. "No, it's not. He hasn't entered the church yet."

"There's still time, Cas. Help me. Please."

And Cas debates for a moment, Dean can see it on his face. But he reaches for Dean's shoulder and Dean doesn't blink but he feels like he does. They're in front of a church and Dean breathes in Sam's scent (he missed it more than he'll ever tell).

"He's in there, Cas," and Dean steps forward, to save his brother and stop the apocalypse.

"Goodbye, Dean," but he's already running, faster than he ever has, bursting through old oak doors until he skids into the inner sanctum.

But Lilith lies bloody on the floor and Sam is looking at Ruby in shock. And Dean understands that he was always too late to stop this, it was ordained, it was planned and everything that the angels and demons have done was geared towards this exact moment.

Ruby explains to Sam his own part in armageddon unleashed. Sam's feelings of guilt and self-loathing are written all over his face. And revulsion, when she touches him. He pulls away, and she touches him again, her expression earnest. Sam reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out the knife, and stabs her in the throat.

Her eyes open wide in shock. Dean wants to laugh, to cheer, but the blood from Lilith's mouth has traced itself into patterns on the floor and a blinding white light emerges.

"Dean?" Sam asks, fear in his voice.

"Sam!" The light is too bright, he can't see Sam, he can't even see the door to get the hell out of there.

The earth shakes beneath his feet and the light is growing even brighter. There's a pulse, a sudden wave of energy and he is blown backward, suspended in that light - so bright it's purifying - bathed in it, like a baptism.

Dean wonders if this what Heaven is like.

 

_to be continued dun dun dunnnnnnn_


End file.
